


Bucky is Hunting

by joannechen52



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannechen52/pseuds/joannechen52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bomb is Haunting的番外，三篇完結<br/>Steve第一視角，感謝LOFTER上諸多同好的點梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

在我看來，Bucky已經醉了。  
一個人酒醉時會出現的生理徵兆：瞳孔漸漸放大、焦距開始渙散、脈搏加速……等等，即使我站在吧台的另一端，也能從對面那人的身上感受得出來，但那些都不是評斷的重點。  
我越過吧桌用手指碰碰Bucky的臉，果不其然，它很熱，雖然他的臉色看起來一切如常，這才是最危險之處。他的手裡拿著長島冰茶，今晚的第三杯調酒，他在餐廳時喝的是紅酒，不過至今應該已經消化了大半，雪樹伏特加只是替他重新開胃，摩奇多則是暖身，Bucky最大的問題是，他喝酒的速度太快了，這不是個好現象，經過這個晚上他將會學到教訓。

『你家Bucky黃湯下肚後變得很危險。』兩個月前，Natasha這樣告訴我，當時她站在Stark大樓頂樓的酒吧，在她面前放了好幾個酒杯，每杯裡都有不同顏色的液體，Natasha正在給唯一一個空杯子倒進冰沙。  
『危險？這話什麼意思？』我放下手裡的『黃金時代』，據說這是用三種不同的威士忌製成的高濃度調酒，滋味很不錯，但Natasha的話轉移了我的注意力。  
『別緊張，我是在誇獎他，記得上周他和我去亞特蘭大參加某個議員兒子的婚禮嗎？那場婚宴上提供無限暢飲的免費雞尾酒，品質不怎麼樣，議員的黑心錢都花在了別的地方，不過對於賓客來說不喝白不喝，James才喝到第二杯，其中一個伴娘就走過來和他搭訕了。』  
『嘿Nat，別這樣驚嚇老人家，Steve不在現場，沒辦法捉奸在即，妳這樣不是擺明給他戴遠程綠帽嗎？』Clint從客廳走到我身後大力拍拍我的肩膀，然後把那杯冰沙拿走，我沒看錯的話剛才Natasha跟冰塊一起倒進果汁機的是龍舌蘭，此外還有檸檬汁和橘色的甜酒，結合的成品就是Clint手中的淡綠色瑪格麗特。  
『那只是單方面的搭訕，James沒理對方，畢竟我們在工作。』  
『因此妳所謂的危險到底是……』我接著追問。  
『氣場問題。冬兵平日就是繃著一張死人臉，但那天他只是James，身為我的男伴，他還是有做到基本禮節，摟肩和吻臉什麼的一樣沒少，別生氣親愛的，這些只是任務需求。我看得出來James完全是公事公辦，即使有笑容也是裝出來的，直到他喝完第一杯雞尾酒，雖然酒本身糟糕透頂，卻讓他原本皺著的眉頭舒展開來，等到喝下第二杯，他已經開始會和我以外的人調笑，他的眼睛跟眉毛都換了表情，他嘴角一上揚，就有異性主動走過來找他搭話，不只一個。那是種當事人不自覺外放的電力，連我挽著他的手都有驕傲的感覺。』

聽完Natasha的話，我放下手裡的六角杯，心底湧現一種似曾相識的既視感。她描述的情景對我而言太熟悉了，我想起很多很多年以前，義大利阿扎諾村附近的那間酒館，Bucky一個人拿著威士忌坐在吧桌前方的高腳椅上，酒保是個金髮小個子男人，Bucky跟他聊天聊得很愉快，據他後來的說法，那人讓他想起小時候的我，真是嘴甜的傢伙，但我想那是他純粹朝對方放電而他本人毫不自知。  
雖然Bucky被在場公認最美的Peggy當成透明人，但他依然受到許多其他同齡姑娘的青眼，基於Barnes中士已經被美國隊長訂下來了，所以來自四面八方的同性或異性覬覦都被我阻絕掉，來自Bucky本人的億萬伏特電力則由我吸收。關於Natasha的說法我一點都不懷疑，我閉著眼睛也能回想Bucky當時坐在我身旁的表情，他的眉眼都帶著誘惑的笑意，嘴裡流洩出來的除了酒氣還有最動聽的情話，那不是什麼羅曼蒂克的空泛句子，而是一則承諾，他說有個布魯克林的臭小子挨打也不逃跑，他會照看那臭小子的背後，一輩子。  
Bucky遵守了他的諾言，直到現在。我想我該為他找回正常交際能力而開心，但聽完Natasha的話，我的嘴角卻沒辦法上揚到和Bucky一樣討喜的弧度。

『……所以我應該鼓勵他多參加酒會？』我握緊手裡的酒杯。  
『不，你瘋了嗎？還是腦袋被威士忌燒壞？』  
『我想隊長很認真在煩惱這件事，威士忌拿他的腦袋沒輒，他喝不醉的，你們都知道。再來杯螺絲起子，美女。』Sam也繞過我身後將空杯子推到Natasha面前，由於他有禮的稱呼，兩分鐘以內他就獲得了柳橙汁混伏特加的一杯橙色液體。  
『如果你擔心浣熊在外面招蜂引蝶，只要把他帶回家灌醉就好啦，酒後亂性這個詞聽說過吧？我相信它對野生雜食性動物也適用。』Tony走到Natasha身邊取代酒保的位置，Natasha則走到吧台外坐進我旁邊的吧椅，她拿起她自己剛調好的那杯『僵屍』，蘭姆酒和白蘭地的混合體，殺傷力很足，但對Natasha來說估計是一片蛋糕。  
『其實我不確定現在的Bucky對酒的喜好，他以前是個酒桶，撇開酒量不說，他喜歡喝得醉醺醺得跟一大堆人起鬨的感覺。如今要他接觸人群比以往困難得多，所以若酒精能瓦解他的心防，讓他拓展交際，聽起來很不錯。』  
『你絕對沒有你說的那麼大方，Steve，我看出來了，你只是想讓自己展現得大方，在Tony的提案出口的那一刻你腦袋裡就在高速思考實行的可能性，在我們面前你就別裝了吧。』  
Natasha邊喝著她的『僵屍』邊說出一針見血的話，我默默將喝乾了的杯子擺回桌前，Tony慷慨地又倒了滿滿的一杯，純的波本威士忌，沒加大冰塊，我瞄了他手裡的瓶子一眼，『這種酒一瓶賣多少錢？』

Bucky脫了他的領帶。  
才第三杯酒，他就已經決定卸下他的武裝，站在同居人和男友的立場，我對此感到欣慰，但願他是因地制宜、因人而異地調整警覺度的高低。當Bucky的手指伸向襯衫的第一顆鈕釦時，我更祈禱事情必須如此，從我眼裡散發出來的懇求意味顯然相當濃厚，它越過吧台、跟著酒香一起傳送到他鼻子前面，所以他又開了一顆釦子，現在他的鎖骨露了出來，在鵝黃暖光的照映下透出淡淡的粉色，就像白桃上的一抹紅暈，Bucky的臉色還很正常，他的酒氣是從下方開始往上傳的，和我的血液循環路徑相同，我相信在他眼裡的我脖子也泛紅了，這或許讓他感覺到莫名躁熱，所以他解開了第三顆釦子。  
從Bucky嘴裡洩露出的任務情資也和他曝露在外的肌膚一樣，我只窺得一鱗半爪，卻提供了無盡的想象空間。以一個特工的身份而言，他此刻的處境無比危險，如果灌他酒的是什麼有心人士（例如我，但我抱持的目的又和局外人有極大的區別），那下場會變得很慘。幸好坐在他面前的人是我，也幸好我比任何人都提早發現了這件事：喝下三種不同基酒的混酒會打開Bucky Barnes的話匣子，還有他的三顆襯衫釦子。  
我也確信這種事日後務必只能在Steve Rogers面前發生。

於是，在結束掉不受歡迎的蘭姆酒之後（我對這款酒本身沒有意見，惡感純粹是個人恩怨使然），我審視了一下眼前，BEVELDERE VODKA跟Mount Gay Rum已開瓶，餘下的是Magellan Gin和Bourbon Whiskey，後者在我的計劃中是壓軸，無論就它的價位和歷史意義而言。所以我轉開了琴酒的酒瓶，下一款酒種已在我腦海中成形。  
我成為半調子酒保的時間不長，受訓期間正是從兩個月前結束掉和Natasha那場對話起，她自告奮勇當我的導師，教我學會各種複雜的調酒器具用法，我儘可能在有限的時間內吸收那些知識，Natasha的每個動作都是藝術，她切果片的厚薄度、拿捏酒液的比例、還有搖晃雪克杯那流暢又美妙的手勢，我努力模仿了，成效卻乏善可陳。當我雙手做搖晃馬丁尼時我看得見Bucky在偷笑，他壓抑住的嘴角顫抖沒能瞞過我的眼睛……這也好，至少給他帶來了娛樂效果。

把兩個雪克杯的酒倒進三角杯後，我讓Bucky來到我身邊。  
這麼做當然有其意義，一來，我要確定他還走不走得穩路，二來，這款酒本身就有測量尺的功用。Bucky從剛才就對三角杯很感興趣，我發現了這一點，他心裡估計在想，這個家裡什麼時候被藏進了酒鬼，至於酒鬼的身份還不明朗。  
他並不曉得血清在我體內產生的影響包括喝不醉這件事，上個世紀的Bucky或許察覺了卻沒揭穿我，這個世紀的Bucky甚至沒什麼機會和我坐在一起喝酒，他會在不出勤的時候待在客廳，喝啤酒配電視節目，但我懷疑啤酒對他而言只是另一種和牛奶相仿的液態食物，他只知道自己不排斥它，就像他不排斥和我住在一起，當我貼近他的嘴唇和進入他體內時他都不會推開我，然而要把這些事情和『發自內心的喜愛』畫上等號，對他來說需要時間。  
所以，最好別現在就讓他知道，我的血清有多犯規。  
在雄性競爭意識裡，這絕對會被劃進人神共憤的不公範圍，接下來的藍圖也會被破壞怠盡。我招Bucky過來，用的是他對酒的好奇，從他願意釘在吧桌前看著我調第一杯酒開始，『Bucky喜歡調酒』這個項目便能正式成立。伏特加和蘭姆酒的結晶只是虛晃一招，Bucky從斜紋圖案的吧椅滑到地面，邁開他的長腿朝我走來，從我手裡接過那杯擁有鳶尾花藍的液體。

Bucky的手居然很穩，這有些出乎我的意料，因為他的腳步已經大得超出正常值了，他只用了三個步伐就完成下椅、轉身，等我一晃眼他已站在我面前，鼻尖幾乎貼著我的鼻尖，所以我只差一點就要把手裡的馬丁尼晃出來。  
既然這是我們的競爭項目，我當然不能漏氣，我將馬丁尼小心翼翼地轉移到Bucky手中，再用同樣的謹慎端起另一杯，原本我開出來的條件只是看誰能一滴不灑地喝完杯子裡的酒，結果Bucky卻自主作張地將手臂圈了過來，他用右臂勾住我的左臂，堅持在臂力的角逐中互相乾空對方的杯子。  
如此一來要做到滴水不灑是不可能的，但這種時候比賽結果已經被我拋諸腦後，勝負再也不重要。東方人有一項典故，他們會在兩個人結成終生伴侶時用和我們眼下相同的姿勢乾杯，俗稱交杯酒，我相信Bucky並不知道這項典故，不然他就不會幹出這件事了──當然我傾向他知道並且默許我們在踏進禮堂之前提前完成這項儀式，只要他喜歡，我求之不得。

最後我們誰先喝乾了誰的杯子，Bucky不記得，我也不記得。  
因為當下沒人會在意這種小事，淨空的三角杯又輕又薄，只消一用力就會被捏成碎片，這種危機在我們倆的手中太可能發生了，所以我一發現酒杯空了，就迅速將它從Bucky手中移開，我將手抽出他的臂彎，將兩個空杯子放到旁邊的吧桌上，對此，Bucky臉上露出些許不悅，不確定他是對於比賽太快結束感到無趣，還是他想再品嘗更多的酒。  
我轉過身，用手指抹掉他嘴角的酒液，他跟我的領口都濕了一大片，我們雙方在彼此身上留下的傑作。  
Bucky站得離我很近，他抬起頭就能撞到我的鼻子，但他還沒醉到這種程度，他的腳尖抵著我的腳，還沒脫的紫灰色馬甲束著他的胸膛，我完全能聽見他壓抑的呼吸頻率，在我脖子前方的皮膚不斷接收到他身上散發出來的熱氣，這同樣令我心跳加速。  
我的嘴邊也沾著沒喝乾淨的酒，Bucky處理的方式和我不一樣，他湊過來，伸出舌頭直接舔掉它，他的動作讓我想到貓科生物，他雙眼牢牢盯著我，視線一下子聚焦並顯得專注凶猛。我有點愣住了，站在原地沒動，就像被獵豹盯住的兔子，Bucky的舌頭在唇角舔了一圈又收回去，鮮紅的舌尖襯著白裡透紅的膚色，唇面被口水沾得又濕又亮。  
這幕畫面對我來說衝擊有點可觀，但肇事者卻突然在我嘴邊咕噥了一句『我要看電視』之後，就轉身撒手離去，徒留我跟我的錯愕一起待在吧台內。

原本我差點以為今晚要這樣結束了，一旦Bucky抽離戰場，好不容易堆疊起來的醺然氛圍就會消散於無形，然而我低下頭，發現Bucky只有身體離開，他的室內拖鞋還留在原位，跟他掛在吧椅上的領帶一樣被主人忘得一乾二淨。  
這讓我知道戰爭並非結束，只是轉移陣地。  
說要看電視的Bucky第一時間也並非前往客廳，從間中移動和停下的腳步聲，以及隨之傳來的推門和水龍頭被轉開的聲響，我知道他去了浴室。那確實是一個很好的喘息空間，等會兒我也得去一趟。  
然而我進浴室的時機點比我預估中來得早，始作俑者還是Bucky，他待在浴室裡的時間長得有點令人不安，這段空檔我在廚房清洗那兩個三角杯，今晚估計不會再用到它們了，我已在腦中盤算接下來的酒單，做這件事對我而言沒有生理上的壓力，伏特加、蘭姆酒和琴酒，於我都只是口感和酒味輕重的差異罷了。我的壓力源來自別處，當我靠在流理台前方洗杯子時，我的褲襠硬了。  
Bucky留在我嘴角的觸感像病菌感染一樣擴大，我雖然不可能因此發燒，但體溫也相去不遠。老天爺，我可不能這麼快就棄械投降，今晚還有很多工作要做。我挨著冰涼的大理石試圖給自己降溫，卻適得其反，越和硬物磨蹭越加深了賀爾蒙的衝動，但是在廚房幹這種事太不衛生了，於是我只好扔下杯子，也跑去浴室。

浴室的門沒關，Bucky坐在馬桶蓋沒掀的馬桶上，兩眼放空地望著牆面，他褲子也沒脫，只是拉開了鏈頭，我不確定他是否在進行某些冥想，也不好在這種時候打擾他，請他暫時讓出馬桶給我用，因為他甚至對於我走進浴室這件事毫無反應。  
所以我只好背對Bucky，拉開浴簾，對著咱們潔白的浴缸打手槍，並在一分鐘後射進缸底。  
我盡最大的力量按捺喘息聲，不過它還是干擾到了馬桶上的沉思者，Bucky終於站起身來走出去，並在離去前按了一下沖水按鈕，這也是個無意識的動作，畢竟他根本沒用到馬桶。不過嘩嘩的水聲很好地掩飾了我的窘境，我總算能大口喘氣，並且拿起蓮蓬頭沖刷被我弄髒的浴缸。


	2. Chapter 2

十分鐘後，我從廚房端出兩杯威士忌調酒到客廳。  
這是計劃中的流程，也是Bucky的要求，不確定他是不是洞悉了我的計謀，或者他和我一樣，對於這款懷舊意味甚濃的酒種有無法割捨的眷戀。

當我來到客廳時，發現電視機根本沒開，Bucky抱著一個方型座墊坐在沙發旁邊發呆，那個座墊上有一頭雄鹿，是我們一起去家具店選購的。我一眼望去，看見一人一鹿用著相同的形象凝望遠處出神，我實在很想笑，卻得給喝茫了的人留點最基本的顏面。  
我把拖鞋留在地毯旁邊，走進正方型的大塊區域，彎腰把酒放在桌几上，然後坐到Bucky身旁問他還好嗎？他抬起頭來瞪我，好幾根瀏海跟隨他的動作從額頭前掉下來，他在出門前把長髮梳得整整齊齊紮在腦後，為了表現正式還抹了一點髮油，這讓他的髮絲顯得更加柔順，他的髮圈卻不知道消失到哪兒去了，剛才我進浴室時就見到他披頭散髮，我伸手去把他的頭髮撥到耳後，他卻轉頭躲過我的手指，臉上流露出各種不滿，我又問了句他是不是不舒服？緊接著警覺到這話可能踩中了他的雷區，從他一再蹭掉我想給他撥頭髮的手就看得出來，最後我只好放棄梳理和問候，放任他頂著一頭亂毛爬到桌几前面。

威士忌的色澤和酒香都引發了Bucky的好奇，他出任務時接觸到的多半是大型酒會，加上工作時需要保持清醒，因此都儘量迴避濃度太高的酒種，據我觀察，Bucky在本世紀喝過最烈的酒目前應該是伏特加，至少在我的視線和認知範圍內是如此。  
Bucky先是歪頭看著那兩杯酒，然後又把臉貼在桌面上，從仰望的角度察看它們，透過澄黃色的液體，他的表情在六角型酒杯的另一端千變萬化，十分有趣，我卻不禁湧現一種近乎落淚的感慨，這幕畫面就像映著夕陽看著我的中士，我很高興我們最終走到了這一步，無論它多不容易。  
這時Bucky喃喃地問了句這兩杯酒是什麼？我逮到了機會，給他講了這杯調酒的故事，它的名字是『紐約』，搭配酸甜的石榴汁、檸檬汁和口感黏稠的糖漿更能催出濃郁的麥香，用城市命名的調酒很多，除此之外也有曼哈頓，只可惜沒有布魯克林，於是我挑選了這款泛稱我們出生之地的酒名。  
至於做為最重要基酒的威士忌來自Tony的友情贊助，雖然威士忌並不一定年份越高就越可口，但是這支標記的年份卻有重大意義，它正好就是我和Bucky從二戰戰場退役後的第二年出產的，我相信這支酒是Howard的收藏，之後再傳給他的兒子，我原本想和Tony買下來，他卻大方地將它出讓給我，說當作我和Bucky的成年禮物……呃，多謝他的幽默，其實我一直不確定復仇者對我們兩人的關係發展了解多少。

關於我的解說，我想Bucky一個字也沒聽進去，那不重要，重要的是這座城市的歷史和註寫它的人就坐在我的面前。在歌頌完復仇者的友誼後，Bucky默默地坐直身體，拿起杯子，再度以驚人的速度把杯裡的酒乾掉，眼下我已經阻止不了他這項劣習了，只能列入日後的教條裡。我也用正常的速度喝完自己的酒，接著轉正Bucky的腦袋，他有一項日常行為值得誇讚，那就是（在我不知情的狀況下）日漸茁壯的交際能力，我贊揚了他，也藉機親吻他，他像平日一樣，對我的親暱舉止不躲不閃，但今天他也給了我一個大驚喜，他在我還沒伸舌頭之前先將舌頭放進來。  
重逢之後，我們一起走過了很多事，Bucky的心理復健之路漫長遙遠，我願意就這樣陪他走到生命的盡頭，在那之前，他的每項小進步都能讓我欣喜不已，我們有過無數次親密的肉體接觸，可是他像這樣主動吻我，還是第一次。

這個吻沒有一發不可收拾，雖然光是品嘗Bucky的舌頭就能讓我再度硬起來，但我控制好步調，就像他的心理治療師提醒過的，任何療程都要循序漸進，欲速則不達。完成一個舌吻似乎又耗掉了腦內的一些含氧量，Bucky在抽離我的口腔後又趴回去桌上，稍早我已經把電視打開了，目前正在播報氣象，今天是個好天氣，明天也是，不過現在沒有人在關心天氣，Bucky沒睡著，他對桌几上的某條木頭紋路產生極大的興趣，目不轉睛地盯著它猛瞧，我則收走兩個空的六角杯，回廚房清洗和調製下一杯酒。  
這款酒來自Natasha的建議，『性愛沙灘』，它的名字很火辣，實則卻是過場酒。它不像另一款名字更驚悚的『血腥瑪麗』具有醒腦作用（因為蕃茄汁），卻也有類似的功能和成份，用它當開場或收尾都不夠用力，倒是很適合在中場休閒時間拿來潤潤喉。  
我特地多切了一些水蜜桃放進酒裡，Bucky平日不是特別愛吃水果，他對這項健康食物展現的興趣遠低於許多垃圾食品，說教只會使人厭煩，我只好把樹葉藏進樹林。果不其然，Bucky迷迷糊糊地乾掉一整杯酒就是留下了那些水蜜桃沒吃，為了達到身教，我自己吃完了杯子裡全部的水果，再用手指挾出Bucky杯底的水果餵進他嘴巴。  
手指或鮮果的味道，不確定是哪一項喚醒了Bucky的知覺，當我的指頭掠過他舌面時，他突然舔我，我的心臟像被人拿椎子戳了一下，又癢又痛，指尖的末梢神經一路連接到易受刺激的鼠蹊部，這樣的進度有些不妙，我下意識想抽出手指，Bucky卻用更大的力道含住它們，他的臉頰向內凹陷，瞇起來的兩眼直盯住我，那種屬於獵人的犀利神色又回到他身上，他卻在這次加入了更多的魅惑成分，他用舌尖沿著指面又舔又吸，表情活像在替我做另一種活……不行，我決定不能再讓事情這樣下去，我奮力抽出手指，再度捧住他的臉。  
你都是這樣和人發展關係的嗎？回應人際話題，Bucky這樣反問我，我用另一場舌吻回應他，他簡直在考驗我的耐性。更多的舌頭和更多的激動在口腔內翻覆，唾液很不體面地從我們兩人嘴角流出來，此刻卻沒有人在意。他怎麼能懷疑我還會對除了他以外的人感興趣？我沒辦法想象自己可能像愛他一樣去愛上另一個人，希望他對我也是。  
寬鬆的休閒褲勒得我胯下疼痛。這樣發展下去更加不妙。

結束這一回合的契機點是我的手機響了，它擺在廚房，還調成震動，我卻還是能聽到。對此Bucky應該是全無感覺，當我充滿歉意地推開他，表示我得稍稍地離開一會兒，馬上就回來，他的焦距又從我臉前散開，目光穿過我的鬢角游離到別處，於是我抓起那個雄鹿座墊給Bucky抱著，身前一旦有了依靠，他就將體重全部壓俯上去，抱住座墊坐在原地前後搖晃，像個不倒翁。  
為了不錯過那麼可愛的畫面，我拿著兩個空的高球杯光速奔進廚房，將它們放進流理台再一把抓過手機，跑到廚房和客廳交界處的牆壁轉角靠著。  
我看了看閃動的螢幕，打來的是Natasha，她很明顯是想查探軍情，我接通電話，將手機夾在耳邊，盡可能將音量壓到最小，「嗨！」  
「戰況如何？」Natasha開門見山直切主題。  
「應該稱得上……很順利？」我看見Bucky搖晃的背影至今仍未停下，「他喝茫時真的如妳所說，危險，太危險了，雖然調情畫面和妳描述的不太一樣。」  
「那還用說，如果他對你和對待其他人沒有區別，你就該躲進棉被裡哭了，現在酒上到哪一輪？」  
「性愛沙灘。」  
「哦，也就是說四種基酒都輪過一遍了，還記得我們討論過的，在祭出重頭戲前的致命一擊？」  
「記得，給他第五種酒，若他撐得過去就能邁入新境界，若他撐不過——」這時Bucky把座墊扔到了腳邊，四仰八叉躺在地毯上，從我的角度能看見他正在進行吸吐吸吸吐，胸部起伏明顯，我嚥了口口水，「其實我很難說事情會變成如何。」「相信我，做就是了，不用太感謝我們，你能做出的最大回報就是把握春宵。」

Natasha掛了電話，對於她凡事命中要點的好習慣，我這輩子都該效法。我望向客廳，發現Bucky還在做拉梅茲呼吸法，於是我走回廚房，從櫃子裡找出兩個喝Shot專用的小透明杯，接下來要做的事很簡單。  
我拿出剛剛一直藏著的龍舌蘭，這一款酒來自Bruce的建議，聽起來不可思議，這位人不可貌相的好脾氣博士對酒類也有這麼淵博的涉獵。Bruce表示，其實他一般不喝調酒，只喝純的烈酒，因為他很難保證喝下那些雜七雜八的混酒會發生什麼不可挽回的悲劇，厚酒的濃度和後勁都是可預期的範圍，對他而言反而安全，他的說法獲得在場人士一陣噓聲。  
復仇者的酒量都很好，但照上述判斷，Bruce可能是匹黑馬，龍舌蘭是所有基酒裡濃度數一數二的高，它在Bruce的愛好裡排行第二名，第一名是干邑白蘭地。目前我的製程也是Bruce教我的，將酒液注滿小杯子，插上一小片檸檬，在杯緣抹一圈鹽巴，兩者一起過酒喝。  
我得承認確實美味，酸味和鹹味很好地中和掉了這種熱帶植物與生俱來的苦味，喝完一杯還想再來一杯，於是我站在吧台試味時就喝掉了兩杯，第三杯則跟著Bucky的一起端出去。Bucky不曉得我已經偷跑，他只從地毯上直起脖子，拿過杯子一口喝掉，喝了什麼他自己也不知道，我感覺他眼底的焦距有很長一段時間不會再回來了，但他緊抓著那個小杯子不放，估計是冰涼的手感很舒適，我也就讓他拿著杯子躺在原地，返回廚房去完成計劃中的最後一步。

『炸彈出沒』。  
這款酒的推薦人是Sam。  
由於在軍人退伍部門工作，他認識了各式各樣的人，其中也不泛退休後經營餐飲業的軍官，他們經常會招待Sam去喝一杯，他也就恭敬不如從命。Sam說這款調酒是他在一間名不見經傳的郊區小酒吧喝到的，它似乎並不普遍，在一般知名的大型酒吧酒單裡都沒聽過，卻讓他驚為天酒，並不是因為調配法，而是因為它的配色。  
下層是石榴汁和糖漿沉澱的鮮紅，上層是琴酒和伏特加調出的水藍，再加上露在最上面的一小截杯面，正好是紅白藍。  
杯子裡多半會放入兩根吸管，讓飲用者先分層嘗味，再用吸管將兩層液體攪拌在一塊兒，形成第三種顏色。重點來了，隊長，Sam說，在調色盤上的紅色跟藍色顏料混在一起會變成紫色，這款酒也不例外。  
紫色是冬兵的顏色，這是我腦內躍現的第一個念頭，察覺到我寫在臉上的想法，在場眾人一致露出詭異的笑。我連忙解釋，這不是說我要暗示他是基佬什麼的，Bucky以前可是非常受女孩子歡迎，雖然他那個時候就已經偷偷跟我在一起，但這也不代表——結果越描越黑。

我嘆了口氣，其實我始終無法確定自己和Bucky真實的性向，我只知道我們相愛，眼裡只有彼此，而我們的性別正好相同，如此而已。同性戀也不是什麼可恥的標籤，相反的這是自由意志的最高表徵，愛本無罪，每個人都有為了摰愛致力爭取的權益，他們值得為彼此找到最好的。  
所以你快拿這杯酒去找你的中士出櫃，Natasha拍我的肩膀。等你們拿彩虹旗去日落大道跑馬拉松時我們一定到場支持，Clint附議。毒舌的Tony難得的什麼也沒說，他直接把七十年份的波本威士忌遞到我手裡，再給了我一個『好好幹活』的眼神。Thor從頭到尾沒有對調酒發表任何意見，他只說這些五顏六色的東西跟仙宮的酒很不一樣，他每樣都很感興趣，每樣都想試試，倒是有一回他跟好友Erik喝了一種叫深水炸彈的東西，連喝了四杯後他沒事，卻得把人高馬大的Erik扛回露營車。  
於是真正的黑馬出現了，凡人不該妄想和神祇相比。所以我默默把深水炸彈從酒單裡劃掉，Bucky今天才被一顆纏人的響尾蛇追了一整晚，是時候讓他放鬆了。

我端著兩杯『炸彈出沒』回到客廳時，躺在地毯上的Bucky不知何時又縮到了沙發旁的一角，他又抱回那個方型座墊，把臉貼在上面很認真地研究起長得和他一樣的圖騰。  
然後他轉頭對我說那是羚羊。  
這項言論太讓人震驚了，我把酒放到桌几上，走過去和Bucky坐在一起，試圖提醒他，那是鹿不是羊……羚羊很好，牠是大草原上健美矯健的生物，卻和雄鹿八竿子打不著邊。不過試圖跟一個醉鬼說理是徒勞無功的，Bucky跟我說了大約十句話，有九句強調那是一隻羚羊，只有一句弄清了真相，他發現牠的確是鹿，承認了之後又否認，我放棄與他爭辯，他說是羊就是羊，即使他要指鹿為馬我也沒有意見。  
像是察覺到我的無奈，Bucky把座墊放下來，想要不動聲色地接近我，他卻失敗了，酒意一下子從胃袋底端襲捲而上讓人很不舒服，我知道，雖然它從沒真正地擊倒我，不過在上個世紀我曾經有一晚喝掉兩瓶威士忌的經驗，就在Bucky掉下火車的那一夜，我了解那種生不如死的感受。  
被酒精逆襲的Bucky踡在原地，他低頭把腦袋卡在兩腿中間，看起來像是極力想前進又想在那之前恢復清醒，很是糾結。我緊張地手腳並用移到他身旁，抬起手摸他的頭，還好，他沒發燒，過熱的皮膚純粹來自血氣上衝，當我手腕貼近時Bucky轉頭嗅了嗅我的脈搏，然後他又湊上來聞我的脖子，剛才在浴室做完手活後，我特地用沐浴乳在動脈跳動的主要部位抹了一遍再清洗乾淨，希望能掩飾掉尷尬的體液味道，這一來可能也把酒味沖淡了不少，因此Bucky再抬頭看我的眼神就像看著一個叛徒，我知道他在想什麼，正想出口安慰，然而我的目光卻忍不住先瞥到他胯下的另一幕景象。

Bucky的褲襠，從剛剛在浴室拉開了拉鏈就再也沒拉回去，他顯然原本有解手的打算，連傢伙都掏了出來，卻就此讓它晾著，也不怕著涼。  
現在那團從內褲開口露出來的肉色非常鮮豔地吸引我全副的注意力，我很想裝作沒看到，卻已經太遲了，因為它和我一樣精神百倍地站了起來，我實在控制不了嘴角的笑意。


	3. Chapter 3

目前Bucky有不良於行的困頓，於是我移到桌几前，把兩枚炸彈端過來。  
Bucky的雙眼追隨我的行動路徑，當我背對他時，他把視線黏在我尾椎上，等我回到他身邊後，他重新聚焦，目光不再渙散，他看著我的表情就像在控訴什麼，我大概能讀懂他的心思。  
Bucky不想我離開，我也不願意離開他，一分一秒都嫌冗長。我坐在沙發座墊前給他講解手裡的調酒，他把下巴枕在我肩膀上，重量很沉，他絲毫沒有收斂倚靠我的力道，非常好，我希望這種情況永久保持下去。

紅白藍是我的配色，這件事即使對醉鬼也一目了然。  
在Bucky的凝視中，我將上層酒液的吸管遞給他，不出所料，他像抽水機一樣迅速吸乾100.c.c.的伏特加混琴酒，他抽掉了我生命中憂鬱的藍，只留下最欣喜的紅，我想這就是為什麼我止不住地笑。只是單純留著底部的石榴糖汁完成不了魔法，於是我用另一枚炸彈向他演示引爆的過程。  
紅藍調和之後形成的紫，像天邊的虹霞，像阿拉斯加的極光。Bucky看著在杯中由高速旋轉漸漸沉靜下來的紫色，產生了和復仇者們一樣的質疑，或該說是我極力向眾人釐清的說詞。我知道Bucky並不是與生俱來的同性戀，就和我一樣，然而我們拓展了彼此更寬廣的視野，並且同時以捍衛這份權利為傲。

當然，眼下不是說教的好時機，因為Bucky把腦袋擱在我的頸窩旁，為了更好地觀察杯子裡的酒，他的身體不斷往前挪動，臉頰幾乎要貼向我胸口，他一張開嘴就能咬到我的乳尖，它們從單薄的白T恤下方直挺挺地立了起來，被Bucky的口水和我的汗水浸濕而更加明顯，在我褲襠下的東西也顯而易見，我只希望他不要太早注意到它。  
Bucky盯視著酒液的眼神近乎虎視眈眈，我覺得在駱駝被最後一根稻草壓垮前，有必要先聽聽旅者的告白。我把酒杯放到身後，用整個人擋住它，我雙手扶正Bucky的臉，對他說，紫色之所以讓我想起他……  
不是因為它反英雄，而是它深沉又難以捉摸。

Bucky盤腿坐在我面前，上半身試圖打直，腦袋卻像風中搖曳的枝椏左右晃動，我估計他再這樣下去就要吐得一地都是了，於是我將手挪向他肩頭，穩住他的平衡感，他的呼吸聲仍然顯得急促，我的視線從他吞嚥的喉結向下移動，看見兩塊突起的鎖骨和囤積在骨骼凹陷處的一粒粒細小汗珠，他的紫灰色馬甲還束在身前，位於上方的釦子看起來隨時會被他鼓起的胸肌繃落。  
我拆開馬甲的第一顆釦子，Bucky沒有拒絕我的動作和言語。  
我接著對他說，紫色在東方代表高貴，在西方更象徵聖靈的力量。Bucky估計對這些典故置若罔聞，他只是目不斜視地看向我，我又拆了他的第二顆釦子，再來是第三顆。越來越多的氧氣從他肺部裡被解放，隨著馬甲最底下一顆鈕扣打開，一股巨大的能量由下而上奔騰，穿過他的胸腔和喉結，再經由舌頭尖端滑出。  
我聽見Bucky發出長長的一聲呻吟，他鼓突的肺葉慢慢消癟下去，剪裁合身的甲片垂落在他腋側兩旁，被勒緊的腰線隨之鬆弛開來，在他胸前的肌膚湧現一大片潮紅，紅暈正慢慢向上爬升……  
你真是性感得要命。  
這是最膚淺的感嘆詞，但我無法自制。當我說完最後一個字，Bucky猛地伸手往我胸前一推，再整個人爬過來騎到我身上，他的瞳孔先是擴大了再縮小，水霧從他的虹膜肌向外暈染，在尾端構成閃電的形狀，我想在他眼底剛剛完成了一場熱輻射的爆裂和迸射過程。

我的後腦勺砸在地毯上，觸地前我用餘光瞥到身旁的酒杯，倒下的角度因而經過精密計算，我仰躺在兩個酒杯中間，一個杯子也沒撞倒。Bucky從正上方俯視著我，他和我的角色像極了獵人和獵物，他的白襯衫鬆垮垮地掛在身前，從褲襠中間伸出來的老二貼在我肚子上，跟柄槍桿似的又直又硬。但，誰狩獵誰還不好說，在他磨蹭我的同時我向上頂了頂他，從他的表情變化看來，他肯定能感受到我和他一樣抬頭挺胸的小兄弟。  
我將他那件礙事的馬甲脫掉，甩向一旁的椅背，接著又兩手探進他的後方口袋把他稍早塞進去的手套拿出來，這樣一來我才能毫無阻隔握住他的屁股。  
紫色酒液擺在我左臉旁，我揉捏的手勢令Bucky瞇起了眼，他彎腰拿起那杯酒，用吸管吸進了三分之二的量，然後他再俯下身體把酒盡數灌進我嘴裡。他的動作一氣呵成，酒醉帶來的肢體障礙彷彿消散於無形，酒液在他的口腔內轉了一圈再滑進我的食道，苦的酒精、甜的糖漿、酸的青檸汁和辣的龍舌蘭，加上唾液的腥鹹，五味雜陳，稱不上可口，但這是Bucky的味道，他將它拌進屬於我們兩人的調酒再大力餵飽我的味蕾，所以我一滴不漏地汲取它們，Bucky似乎很口渴，他一路追逐消失在我喉腔內的酒，舌尖不停地往內伸，險些把我噎著，我只好往他屁股上重重打了一掌作為提醒。

說起來，平時我們沒有打屁股的習慣，日常互動和床上都沒有，所以這一下顯然令Bucky震怒，他抓起沒喝完的酒全部倒在我身上，其實我感謝他這麼做，至少他不是潑了我一臉，那麼一來酒汁就會順著頭髮淌流到身後，我們就得花很多的錢送洗地毯了。隔天Bucky清醒後我特地表揚了他這件事，對於生活支出的開源節流，兩名來自上世紀的老人家有著如出一轍的堅持。  
不過我得花不少潔衣精來處理衣服上的汙漬，我下巴抵住脖子，觀看紫色在白色的T恤上漸漸擴大成一個圓，幾乎覆蓋掉了畫在中心的紅白藍盾牌。這件T恤是Coulson送我的禮物，所以我無論如何不可能扔了它再買新的，我想，就這樣帶著冬兵的顏色走上街頭也是不錯的選擇。

冬兵，他坐在我身前，坐在一個男人硬梆梆的老二上，我仰望他，知道自己正在經歷什麼。他和我之間已經沒有肉體隔閡的問題，考驗我們的，始終是時間。他失去了絕大多數的回憶，我在失去他之後的人生是一片空白，生命的喜怒哀樂從我們在這世紀相遇後重新累積，我承繼著他的悲傷，關於我的快樂，我希望也能毫不保留地讓他體嘗。  
前提是他得毫不保留地接受我，這件事，冬兵一直很努力在做。Natasha說，他能經由酒精和他人調情，這是他性格的解放面，然而調情終究也是一門手段，是確保任務順利達成的途徑。我又想起七十幾年前坐在小酒館裡的Bucky，他對我展露迷人的笑靨，一杯接一杯新酒下肚，他邊端詳我的面色表情邊做出最得宜的對應，那時的Bucky能將調情的手段發揮到淋漓盡致，對別人和我都是，因為在他的認知中，逗樂姑娘很重要，取悅美國隊長更重要。

現在Bucky磨著我的腿，我揉他屁股的手勁越大，他就用加倍的力道騎我，幾乎拗斷下方的命根子。以往的他肯定不這樣幹，他在最脆弱的時刻也把我的需求擺在前頭，從Zola的實驗床滑向地面時，他穩住腳步後仰頭看我，接下來我們的對話都聚焦在超級血清對我造成的影響，一字也未談及Zola對他幹的好事。  
他把血肉模糊的身體背向我，正面呵護著我的瘡疤，我就是這麼一路活了下來，現在，我堅決不讓舊事重演。Bucky的喉結在頸動脈旁來回滑動，他伸舌頭舔著嘴唇，那是他口乾舌躁的表現，在場只剩下擺在我右臉的杯子裡還有半杯石榴汁混糖漿，Bucky不假思索地將它一飲而盡，無論它是否適合解渴。  
他對自己的慾望再也不隱藏，他看著我，溢出來的石榴汁順著他嘴角流進衣領，把白襯衫染出一小角殷紅。我幾乎能看見糖漿沉進他胃袋底端帶來的化學效應，發酵的蔗糖引領出多層次的酒精，讓它們揮發後滲進每一個紅血球，抵在我小腹前的龜頭在充血，其它的血氣逆流而上，染紅Bucky露在外面的皮膚，我伸手去握他的右手，它和我的掌心一樣在發燙，涔涔汗水讓我們抓住了彼此的手掌又滑開。

我一翻身，把Bucky壓進地毯，我得用全部的重量護住他，確保他不會再從我眼前溜走。  
Bucky把這個動作誤解成另一場競賽，他一抬腿勾住我的膝窩，用反剪的姿態又把我壓回下位。就這麼一來一往，我們活像兩個摔角選手，以各式各樣的花招把對方按倒在地，沒有人做出讓步。  
這勾起我腦海裡的另一件往事：Bucky十四歲時，我十三歲，有一天晚上他偷了Barnes太太自己釀的李子酒，一口氣喝掉了四分之一瓶，然後他吐在他們後院的草坪上，他喝酒過猛的壞習慣從小就有，而他也太低估酒精對未成年體質帶來的殺傷力了。於是Bucky不敢渾身酒氣的踏進家門，他跑到對街，用石頭丟向我二樓的房間窗戶，那時我的母親還在醫院值夜班，我讓Bucky進了屋子並留他下來過夜。  
那晚的Bucky和現在的Bucky很相似，他們滿臉通紅、氣喘吁吁，兩眼失焦又語無倫次，無法在喝得醺醺然之際顧及自己優雅的形象，因為那些形象只需在外人面前維護。不同的是當年的Bucky沒跟我玩摔角，那無疑會在當時要了我的小命，我的床對他來說也太窄，只能在地面舖幾個沙發的破椅墊，他往上一倒就呼呼大睡。  
如今，冬兵跪在索價不菲的混纖羊毛地毯上，他的外在和潛意識都深知美國隊長與他勢圴力敵，所以肆無忌憚地與我鬥毆。

我們就需要這個樣子。  
再一次地，我取得上位優勢，我按住Bucky的肩頭，他的頭髮散在身後的菱形圖騰裡，像一朵盛開的花。混亂之中我們蹭掉了彼此的長褲，它們雙雙橫躺在被撞歪的桌几底下，我打算明天一早再來收拾它們。  
我需要好好把握眼前這一刻，冬兵的左臂比右臂擁有更大的力量，但他讓我同時制服它們，而不是把我拎起來扔出去。他也拋開了調情這項武器，因為他不需要用它來對付我，我不是他的任務。  
我們頂著對方勃起的老二，中間只隔了兩條薄薄的內褲，性慾和雄性競爭意識在此刻都如此赤裸，Bucky不僅回到了我身邊，還比以往更加貼近，十四歲的他和十三歲的我可沒像現在這麼膽大妄為。

我們得去床上。  
這是我的提議，雖然我一點也不介意在客廳和Bucky做愛，我們總有辦法避開地毯和沙發椅，但是最重要的保險套和潤滑液在二樓的主臥室。  
Bucky沒有反駁，更正確的說法是他沒有反駁的意識，當我們同時從地板上爬起來，剛站直身體，Bucky就扭頭往玄關的方向走，我連忙追上去把他轉了個面，讓他朝正確的位置前進，也就是橫在沙發椅後方的那道樓梯。  
樓梯對我們而言的作用是從一樓通向二樓，但從今晚起它的功能多了一項。這間屋子裡大部分的家具是柚木材質，除了這道樓梯，它是由黑檀木做的，這決定了它獨特的顏色和硬度，也決定我的背脊骨接下來的命運。  
我想讓Bucky先走，若他滾下來我能隨時在下面接著他，然後我們之間永恆的戰役又重現了，不管經過多少年多少事，Bucky都改不掉照看我後背的習慣，我只要和他爭奪這一點，他就會發火，惹喝醉的冬兵發火絕不是一個好主意。所以我妥協了，然後Bucky做出一件史無前例的事，當我踏上第一格階梯正準備邁向第二格，他從正後方跳上來撲抱我，帶來的結果就是我們一起跌倒在樓梯上。我的反應夠快，下巴落地前先用兩手撐住地面，再飛速轉過身讓Bucky跌進我懷裡，完美地充當了一回人形肉墊。

我並不想罵髒話，一般而言那是Bucky的特權，雖然在我心中確實掠過了一串小小的跑馬燈，那上面顯現出F或S開頭的字幕。從我胸前抬起頭來的Bucky一臉無辜，這就像他把嘔吐物吐在Barnes先生的蕨類盆栽時會露出的表情，我哭笑不得，只能抬起手揉揉他的腦袋，並對他說，他得從我身上起來，不然我們沒辦法上樓。  
這時，裝在Bucky眼裡的神情又變了，一抹狡黠的精光從他的瞳孔中閃現，他的嘴角上揚，接著開始脫我的內褲。他這項舉動讓我有些慌亂，對我來說，客廳和廚房都是一個獨立的場合，但存在於樓中樓裡的階梯只是一道連接兩處空間的途徑，我們如果在這裡搞起來，以後很難對每個踏過它的客人交待。  
然而轉念一想，Bucky和我，需要交待的對象只有彼此，我們的訪客向來不多，又何苦杞人憂天。這層鬆懈的想法讓Bucky順利地扒下我整件內褲，我也不遑多讓地去脫掉他的，從客廳到二樓的轉折處又多了兩件留待收拾的衣物。

棉質布料一旦離開，胯下的老二便往外彈跳再豎直起來，Bucky俯趴在我身前，饒富興味地盯著它瞧，然後他張嘴咬它，我倒吸一口氣，伸出手扣住Bucky的腦袋再扯著他的長髮，儘量用不弄痛他頭皮的力道拉開他。生理淚水幾乎被擠出我的眼角，我摸著Bucky的臉告誡他，要是他堅持這樣幹，他下半輩子的幸福很快就沒有了。  
這是一句語帶哽咽的玩笑話，不過Bucky很當真，他的眉毛和嘴角一起向下垂，露出一個我應當能解讀成是歉疚的神情，他似乎在這時察覺到自己的下體涼颼颼的，他低頭一看，發現他的老二和睪丸一起掛在胯間，裸露在外的龜頭磨著我的肚皮，他又找回了一點笑意，緊接著做出謀殺掉我全部笑容的動作，他用左手掌攫住我們兩人的老二——上帝，別讓我無心的玩笑化為真實！  
幸好金屬手指的夾縫很快扯痛Bucky自己的莖皮，從他牙齦迸出嘶地一聲，他鬆了手，我逮到機會，急忙想接手完成這項工作，卻又被Bucky繞過來的右手揮開。他膝蓋跪在階梯上，微微撅高屁股，調整我們貼合的角度，他伸出舌頭從左邊唇角划向右邊，就這一幕，我愣住了，我以一種不符人體工學的姿勢定格在原地，放任他用不比左手溫柔的右手同時替我們倆打手槍，被強硬脫開又擼回的莖皮當然很疼，但我看著Bucky一前一後挪移的下體，還有唇邊的那一截艷紅色，這就足以讓我亢奮地高潮，射精到連尿道口都感覺灼燒。  
Bucky也射了出來，他沒有意識到他取悅了我們兩人，突如其來的痙癴讓他一陣詫異，他的膝蓋打滑，半邊身子失衡歪向一邊，這道樓梯的扶手是鏤空設計，每間隔四格階梯才有一根又細又長的鐵欄，再由一長條寬度相同的扶手連接所有的欄杆。  
Bucky差點就從鐵欄和鐵欄中間的空隙跌出去，我趕緊抓住他，老二則抵在他的肚臍前射完餘下的量，Bucky的左手抓住欄杆，身體歪斜地掛著，他射出的精液也因此在半空劃出微妙的弧線，一半沾在了我的T恤，另一半順著木頭的橫紋向下淌流。  
我把Bucky拉回來，用衣服的下擺擦乾兩人份的精液，並在心底盤算明天要用哪一牌的清潔劑對付這格階梯。

這格階梯先行對付了我，我的背上有兩條粗大的壓痕，隔天早晨我沖澡時從浴室的盥洗鏡裡看得一清二楚，Bucky則站在我身後，邊撫摸它們邊聽我講述前晚的故事，一臉茫然。  
於是再回到事發當晚吧。基本上，射完一次的Bucky決定賴在原地不動，不是因為他腿軟，我想也許他發現那個暖和的小角落挺適合棲身的，但我當然不能讓他在那兒待一整夜，他會感冒。在當事人沒有自覺的情況下，我把Bucky全身扛起來倒掛在我肩頭，以畢生最快之速度奔向主臥室，以免夜長夢多。  
超級士兵加上他的無敵鐵臂重量媲美半台哈雷，不過還難不倒我。進了房間，我用腳踢上房門，Bucky邊掙扎著從我肩頭離開邊倒進床墊，我按開他身後的床頭櫃夜燈，順勢爬上床舖，壓在他身前。  
小小的一團橘光在我們之間亮起，Bucky嘴角上翹，嘴唇微張，事實上他不說話的時候往往也是這副表情，彷彿永遠欲言又止。

「我喜歡你。」他說。  
我很驚訝，以為自己聽錯了什麼，據我所知，上一回Bucky主動陳述自己喜歡的事，是出發前去阿爾卑斯山的那個早晨我們吃的那頓早餐，他對那粒煎得半熟的荷包蛋感到滿意。  
「你是當真的嗎？」我的聲音有些顫抖。Bucky點頭，鼻尖磨蹭到我的鼻尖，「很喜歡。」  
跟一個酒醉之人不要較真，我知道。喜歡跟愛的含義遠遠不同，我也知道。  
但眼下這樣就足夠了。我俯上去吻他，用盡全副氣力的親吻。  
我真的打從心底羨慕能夠喝醉的人，那個微醺的國度，據說就像天堂一樣美好，我成為超級士兵前未曾造訪過，因為酒精只會將那時的我帶進地獄，如今我暫且脫離了地獄，卻也喪失前往天堂的權利。  
沒關係，至少Bucky體驗到了那是什麼滋味，伏特加、蘭姆酒、琴酒、威士忌、龍舌蘭……我不確定是哪一項，也或許是它們全部的加總打造出一張通往天堂的入門券，Bucky拿著它，站在上帝允可的門檻前向我招手，我儘可能地朝他伸長手臂，搆到他的指尖，藉此感染一點絕美的薰香也好。

我的手越過Bucky的頭頂，打開床頭櫃的一個暗格，拿出擺在裡面的保險套，潤滑劑的瓶子就放在櫃子上，這盒保險套之所以被格外藏起來，其實是因為它的外觀有些羞於示人。  
平日我和Bucky使用的都是最普通的、無色無味的保險套款式，買下手裡這盒純屬意外。那回我去大賣場時，正好碰上服務員在補貨，正常的保險套都賣完了，而我當下又有趕著回家的壓力，我們訂製的一個五斗櫃在那天下午會送來。  
為了不讓貨運撲空，我只好在空蕩蕩的櫃位上抓了一盒外包裝五彩繽紛的套子，看也不看它是什麼品牌就跟著大瓶的潤滑劑一起扔進推車，紅著臉去結帳。我做這件事時Bucky自然不在我身邊，若他跟著我去採購，我就會避開性愛用品區，因為人們一眼就會把這些用品和我們倆連結在一塊兒，對此我不介意，然而這麼一來就會有不肖之徒猛盯著Bucky的屁股瞧，對此我很介意。

如今，我依然沒弄懂這是什麼品牌的保險套，反正日後估計也不會再買它。有限的光照下，我將套子倒在床單前，它們一共有七個，比一般的六包裝多出一個，正好是彩虹的七種顏色。驀地我感受到命運之神的召喚，同時想起了Clint提過的彩虹旗遊行，好吧，也許用完這一趟我還會考慮多買幾盒。  
這個念頭在我撕開第一個套子包裝時就打消了，儘管Bucky躺在床上，慢悠悠地欣賞我手忙腳亂的樣子，我卻擔心一轉眼他就會陷入昏迷，我的動作因而顯得急促，於是隨機被挑中的黃色套子被我連同袋口一併撕毀了，它比我想象得還要薄弱，簡直天殺的不堪一擊——抱歉，我不該罵髒話。  
第二個也是失敗的實驗品，這回我選的是藍色，結果同樣令人憂鬱。為了不發生第一次的錯誤，我改用牙齒撕開包裝，再拿出套子，到此之前事情都還很順利。但我似乎是將套面戴反了，錯將塗著潤滑油的那一面朝內，導致套子太快速滑向底端，套子的頭部一不小心就被我自己的『頭部』給戳破。

到了第三個時，Bucky終於看不下去了，他先是將我推到一旁，慢條斯理地咬開橙色的袋子，叼出裡面的保險套之後，再用一模一樣的方式替我把套子戴上，用他的牙齒。他做這件事時宛如完成一項藝術品，和稍早在樓梯時的粗魯不同，他曲著腰，小心翼翼地咬著套面，將它由上方捲至下方，等他到達底端時我早就硬得不得了，但他的力道控制得剛剛好，薄薄的橡膠塑料包裹住整個莖身，只留下一顆小小的圓球立在前端。  
然後Bucky又躺回了枕頭上，他撈過頭頂的潤滑劑扔給我，接著雙腿打開，在我將潤滑油沾滿手指時拉著我進入他，我相信他一覺醒來後不會記得自己幹了這些事，如我所說，他對我展現的一切親暱向來被動，但現在我們正身處天堂，他和我踩踏在界線的兩端，他每拉近我一吋，我就更接近極樂的邊緣，為此我們都甘願打破前例。  
當我完成了擴張，按著Bucky的腰桿進入他時，他貼在我耳邊發出毫不壓抑的吟叫，那樣的聲音從未從冬兵嘴裡出現過，我想現在我和他待在同一處地方了，我必得全程保持清醒，才能提醒他曾經來過這麼美好的所在。  
第一輪的抽插不是很有秩序，因為我自身也有些失控，算算上回我們做愛是半個月前的事了，Bucky的身體比預想中還來得緊窒，他的叫聲聽起來帶著疼痛，但每當我試著放慢或退出時又被他雙腿夾住拖了回去。如我之前所想的，他不願意放我離開，我也不願意。

這款保險套還有個很致命的特點，它太薄了，以至於戴著它和沒戴套時的磨擦力近乎相仿，我沒多久就射了出來，為此我感到更加慚愧，我甚至還來不及去照顧Bucky的需求，就射得袋底滿滿都是。  
我將老二抽離時緊握住套子口，以免精液外漏，我舉著那個橙色的保險套，套身被充滿的精液拉成長條狀，Bucky看著這一幕笑了，他的大腿仍朝我敞開，肛門泛紅並一張一合地流出黏液，我將套口打了個結扔到床底下，垃圾筒擺在近門的五斗櫃旁，對現在的我們來說太過遙遠。  
第四個和第五個套子使用起來順利許多，除了這當中發生的一段小插曲：當我們進房時，我沒有閒暇去開冷氣，所以做完第一回合時Bucky和我都滿身大汗，儘管我們已經脫了對方僅存的上衣，把它們跟套子一起扔在地面，床單依然濕得像剛擰過水。  
於是，在拿出下一個套子之前，我想起身去拿空調的遙控器，它嵌在窗邊的一個壁掛架上，一見我要離開，Bucky搶先我一步從床上跳起身，他奔到窗戶前面，然後杵在那兒不動，因為他也不曉得我接著打算做什麼。  
我憋笑憋到胃痛，邊替自己戴好綠色的保險套邊來到Bucky身後，我直接按下牆上的遙控器，它在Bucky耳邊發出『嗶』的一聲，涼氣從頂端的扇葉飄下來，他轉頭望向我，瞥見我來不及收起的笑臉，他發飆了。

我們的窗檯是由原本的室內空間另外打出去的一個小陽台，離地挑高和向外延展的長度各為一尺左右，Bucky撐起身躍上窗沿，他的大腿像甩出來的兩條鞭子圈住我的腰，把我向前一拖，逕直插進他的下體。他的怒火卻是我的獲利，這聽來真是太不公平了，是的，Bucky第二天清早也這麼說，趁著他還沒察覺到這件事的今晚，我得儘情打撈油水。  
窗前設有不透光的米灰色布簾，Bucky卻有一半的身體陷進簾幕中，也就是說他全裸的背部向著窗外，而我們的窗戶是全透明的，平日我還有將玻璃擦拭乾淨的好習慣，但此刻我只能詛咒自己的這項習慣，同時祈禱這個見鬼的時間沒有任何行人會經過我們家樓下。  
然而除此之外，窗檯又是一個要命的好地點，它與地面的高度落差太恰如其分，我只消一屈膝，托著Bucky的髖骨往我的胯下撞，他全部的體重就會操在我的龜頭上，每一次都領人攀向極樂的顛峰。  
綠色和紅色的保險套就是在這樣滅頂的快感下用完的，對此，Bucky似乎也樂在其中，他雙肘撐在身後，用強韌的腰骨做出一次又一次的迎擊，括約肌在高潮時格外有力地收縮，同時逼出兩人份的精液，白色的黏稠液體幾乎射滿他的胸肌和腹部，我的部分則被囚禁在一個又一個鮮豔奪目的保險套內。

當我把Bucky抱下窗檯時，地上滾動的小氣球已經有三個了，他落地時不經意踩到了其中一個，腳掌往旁邊滑了一下，重心傾斜直接倒向地面。  
經過這一晚，我們身上相繼出現大大小小不計其數的瘀青是有原因的，差別在於Bucky不記得它們形成的大多數原因而我記得。應付這種場面，我已經顯得見怪不怪，我將手肘伸過去墊在Bucky臉旁，在他落地時從我的肘骨發出清脆俐落的『咔』一聲響，不疼，一點都不疼。  
而Bucky回報我的方式，就是在我戴上新的保險套之前，躺在冰涼的地面抱住我。在這裡，夜燈幾乎照不過來，Bucky眼底的水漬成為唯一的光源，他並沒有在哭，過多的水份分泌充其量是一種狂喜的表現，身心皆然。  
現在他已經不是獵人了，我也不是被他盯上的獵物，在一場狩獵關係裡的雙方並不會在相互凝望中泫然欲泣。我知道Bucky想對我說什麼，我讓他別自我勉強，言語在此時此刻是最多餘的東西。  
換作平日，我不會接受無套的性愛，雖然我承認那快感是倍增的，卻會替承受方的伴侶帶來危險，就算Bucky這輩子都無須懷疑我的忠誠，我仍然希望能為他做到最好。但今晚，顯然對他最好的作法就是拋開一切教條，一如我對他長久來希冀的那樣，毫無保留的交付和接納。

有了這層認可後，突破也變得簡單。我們在黑暗中相視而笑，地板很硬，空調只開到了二十四度，Bucky和我的體溫卻將彼此置身暖洋，那是一種抹去地心引力的無重力狀態，在沒有保險套的情況下滑進他體內時，兩個男人沉重地佔有彼此成了世上最輕盈的儀式，我抱著他不停地向上飄，飛往了比天堂更高的地方。  
拋下軀殼的人們就像拋下堅硬的盔甲，Bucky摟著我的左手和右手沒有重量，他對我的情感就像擺在天秤兩端的羽毛一樣平均。我親吻他的額頭，用舌尖翹開他的眼皮，在濕潤的靈魂開口處嘗到最甜美的滋味，比任何高濃度的酒精都醉人。

當人類如願飛向天空，就想體驗各種翱翔的姿勢。  
Bucky厭倦了用正面夾我，他便轉過去趴在地上，讓我從背後操他，我們的膝蓋同時跪著，用一樣虔誠的姿態膜拜對方的身體。Bucky往地板射了一次，而我已放棄思考後續的清洗工作，就讓這些麻煩事見上帝去吧！  
接著Bucky有些累了，我從他放鬆的腰肢和尾椎感覺到疲態，於是我又摟著他躺回原地，抬起他一條腿放在我的身上，從斜側面的角度緩緩抽插著，這個角度正好能碾摩到他體內最敏感的部位，平日他會按捺住呻吟，今晚他將快感和靈魂一併釋放出來，它們跟隨肉體拍打的水聲在潮濕的空氣中徜徉，永無休止。

……當然這只是一個綺麗的想願，再美的夢也有甦醒的時刻。現實境況是第二天一早Bucky就得去參加Fury的簡報會議，我必須替他預留足夠的睡眠。  
我支起Bucky的身子，靠在床邊，讓他身體坐直吞進我的全部，我的雙手繞過他胸部擰著他乳頭，催生彼此的快感。這個時候的Bucky已經沒什麼體力迎合我，他的兩腿疲軟地跪向地面，老二垂在胯間吐出稀薄的白液，最後我就著這個體位射進他腸道，我按揉他的小腹，儘可能避免他產生反胃，大多數的精液被擠出來流在我的大腿上，少量殘留在他夾緊的肛門。我將Bucky打撗抱上床，往他身體下方墊一條厚毛巾，再用生理食鹽水仔細地將內裡的精液掏出來。  
我儘可能地在Bucky陷入熟睡時完成清理工作，結果翌日早晨，當他甦醒時，驚覺於自己錯過的諸多片段，為表達不滿，他把我踹到床底下，騎著我又用一模一樣的姿勢讓我射滿他全身。

※※※

我騎哈雷把Bucky載到Stark大樓。交誼廳在頂樓，再往下就是簡報室。  
由於Bucky出的是個人任務，匯報也必須一對一，我把他單獨留給Fury之後，就坐電梯到樓上等他。現在是九點零五分，我們很準時，Fury也沒有囉嗦，我心想事情應該很快就能結束了，等我到了交誼廳，卻發現一切沒那麼簡單。  
除了Bruce和Thor不在（前者去教課，後者回阿斯嘉德處理家務事），其他人都在場，Natasha、Clint跟Sam坐在客廳看電視，桌几前擺著早餐不應有的啤酒罐和洋芋片筒。最出人意料的是，就連Tony也醒著，這種時間他多半還在睡覺。

一見到我，四人就像見到蛋糕的螞蟻，拿著手上的各種食物朝我湧近。  
「怎麼樣？」Natasha問。  
我有點兒心虛，「什麼怎麼樣？」  
Bucky沒上樓來，復仇者們還沒機會見到他。昨天晚上我做了個實驗，我想試試除了酒精以外的其它東西是否也沒那麼快在Bucky體內代謝，這有助於我日後的各項門禁評估。實驗的結果是肯定的，我在Bucky脖子上吸出的一個吻痕到今天早上還沒消失，這很失態，我曉得，現在我只希望Fury對此視而不見。  
「你們睡了沒有？？」Tony暴躁地說，從他的黑眼圈看來，他似乎一夜沒睡。  
而我開始認真思考這個問題的定義，「我跟Bucky每天都睡在一起，你們指的是……我們做了嗎？」

Clint跟Sam瞳孔睜得老大，就和身旁的Tony一樣，不過他們隨即回復常態，或試著表現如此，「對。」Sam說。「正確的問題是，做了幾次？」Clint補充。  
「呃，」我在腦袋裡計算了一下，確認自己沒有任何遺漏，在美好的經歷中，人的記憶偶爾會出現疏失，醉鬼或清醒之人都是一樣的，「把早上那次算進去的話是五次。」  
Natasha吹了一聲口哨，Clint的洋芉片從手裡滑落，卻又在落地前接住了，Sam目瞪口呆，他一手搔著其實沒有長度的頭髮，另一手不曉得該往哪兒擺。Tony仰天發出怪叫，Jarvis的聲音接著有禮地提醒，這道聲音的分貝可能會大到傳去樓下，Tony這才降低了一些音量（雖然我聽不出其中的差異），「混帳東西！我再也不相信什麼酒後亂性了！說酒精會謀殺精蟲的人都是騙子！」  
……酒精會殺精？這種說法和酒後亂性一樣我都是頭一次聽說，情報來源還來自同一批人的嘴裡，所以這些人早先到底是抱著什麼心態在向我獻策的？也罷，那不是此刻要討論的重點。  
「真要說，我傾向酒後助興這項理論，」我邊說邊轉頭打量身後的吧台，「謝謝你提供的酒，Tony，它們真的很管用，如果你不介意的話我還想多帶幾瓶回去，可以嗎？」


End file.
